


Mythology was an excuse

by changesintime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Stydia, prior to s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changesintime/pseuds/changesintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a prompt on Tumblr by http://stayheremyass.tumblr.com/ :don’t you tell me lydia martin didn’t march her sassy ass into Stiles’ house over the summer, slam a mythology book on his desk and demand he tell her everything.</p>
<p>don’t tell me she didn’t, because she did.</p>
<p>So I decided to write it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mythology was an excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stayheremyass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stayheremyass).



It shouldn't have surprised him when one Lydia Martin rang the doorbell of his house at eight am the first morning of summer break. She was dressed to perfection, as always, as stiles opened the door sleepily in his sweatpants and groaned ash she let herself in and shoved a thousand page mythology textbook into his chest.

“I’m waiting.”

“Lyds, it’s eight am. Hell it’s summer vacation. Couldn’t this wait til…” Stiles stopped talking when he was met with the traditional Lydia Martin death glare.

“Right you make pancakes and I’ll ask questions.”

And suddenly that’s how every Monday, Wednesday and Friday started. Breakfast, mythology and two of the smartest students at Beacon Hills High became best friends. Soon Mythology stopped being an excuse. They started by joining a teen bowling league, volunteering at the library (because Lydia insisted that it would look good on their college resumes) and finally an actual date.

It wasn’t a date that Jackson would have taken her on, because Stiles wasn’t Jackson. He was the adorable dork that actually allowed her to shine. He didn’t think down on her because she was better at something than him, instead it challenged him to do better. She didn’t have to hold back because she would hurt Stiles’ feelings instead she realized that he posed a challenge to better herself to keep everything up to par and better. They excelled at challenging each other both stubborn and competitive in their own ways. So he took her to a movie, something that she would like, and it so happened that he would also enjoy and then he set up a picnic for them in his backyard with a telescope and a book of astronomy which they decided to read and learn together.

It was a shock to everyone when they walked into school hand in hand, well everyone but Scott, who’d been trying to steal Stiles away unsuccessfully most of the summer.


End file.
